Who Has To Know?
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: Morty only wanted to confess his feelings, he never thought he would be doing THIS right next to Anna's sleeping form. -ONE SHOT ONE KILL FIC, please R&R, rated M for sex derp-


_One Shot One Kill fic between Yoh and Morty. Yes, I use Manta's English name for this, because in my old stories in my documents, I used to use both their Japanese and English names, but I realized that now that i'm older I'm stuck on Manta. I liked how I was ambidextrous with his name back then, so I'm trying to get back into the groove of using both names fluently XD Does that even make sense?_

_Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review~ love you guys._

* * *

**Who has to know?**

ONE SHOT

* * *

The blonde peeked into the room quietly, holding in his breath so that he could be as stealthy as possible. He didn't want anyone in the Asakura mansion to hear him; he didn't want anyone to see him… especially not Anna.

It had taken Morty seven days to gather up the strength and courage to even show up at such a late time of night, turning back now would just be pointless and a waste of his time. He had been holding in his feelings for way too long, he wanted to rid himself of this baggage. He wanted to confess.

It happened last week, when he was with Yoh at the cemetery, the two of them were just watching the stars around midnight. They had always done this, since the first day they had met. It was their first time ever hanging out with each other. It seemed like a tradition to meet up once a week at the cemetery to just look at the sky, because of that fateful day they bumped into one another. Yoh often went more than just once a week, Morty witnessed it, but he never had more than once a week to spare, or else he would be yelled at by his father.

But, last week, on that night when Yoh and him went star gazing… it happened.

Morty was cold, that night of all nights that he thought it would be warmer than usual for some reason, but it wasn't. He was cold, he couldn't even enjoy looking up at the sky because he continuously shivered. It was Yoh who had a blanket, and it was Yoh who wrapped the warm wool around Morty and pulled the smaller male closer so that they would share it. This small gesture of affection made Morty wince. His heart, it raced so fast, he wasn't sure what to think. Yoh and Morty were cuddling so close together and just gazing at the stars that night, and while Yoh probably sat there thinking it was no big deal, Morty was deep in thought, contemplating what on earth was going on through his body. His face was flushed, his breath was quickening, and Yoh even had the nerve to fall asleep peacefully on Morty's shoulder. The blonde was scared of this new emotion, it wasn't like he didn't know what he was feeling, he was just wondering WHY he was feeling it all of a sudden.

But love comes from weird places, he assumed. There was no explanation, no scientific studies on it, it just happened sometimes… and it happened to Morty.

It had been a week since then, and because of how Morty felt, he couldn't do anything around Yoh anymore. The whole week had been all about avoiding the brunette, not making too much conversation, and just trying to hang out with other people until Morty could realize his feelings… or at least… find a way to admit his feelings. He even ditched their traditional meeting at the cemetery because he was so scared; which was tonight…

Morty was so scared that Yoh would act funny or different, or that their relationship would never be the same again, but he knew that he had probably hurt Yoh's feelings by avoiding him… and even worse, not showing up to their usual hang out place. He broke a tradition because of his fear. So he thought that it would be best to just let it all out and be honest. They were best friends, after all.

Which was why Morty was now watching the brunette and his fiancé in their bedroom sleeping. He was simply staring through the doorway, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Sure, it wasn't the best way to let someone know how one felt, but talking to someone while they were asleep was still technically talking to them, they just won't be paying any attention, right?

"Here I go…" Morty whispered to himself as he crept into the room quietly. He tiptoed, his shoes were off, he was in his pajamas. Simple light blue button up top and some easy slip-on pants. He felt that being in his pajamas would make himself more comfortable, and it would be a lot easier to escape just incase he had to run if caught off guard.

He moved around Anna, holding in his breath, before he had stumbled slightly and fell onto the wooden floor beside Yoh.

His body froze, he tried to close his eyes and pause, as if it had never happened. He waited there, expecting Anna to wake up and yell, or Yoh to wake up all grouchy. When nothing came, he opened his eyes and met the brunette's sleeping face.

Yoh simply sniffed, before he mumbled and continued sleeping.

Anna didn't even stir.

Morty simply stared at Yoh's face, a soft smile greeting his lips as he watched. Yoh looked so relaxed and gentle while he was sleeping. He actually looked like he was dreaming a pleasant dream. Morty lifted himself up so that he sat on his knees, his hands folded in his lap. Now would be a good time to admit how he felt about Yoh, or else he wouldn't get the chance, and they couldn't move forward.

Yoh stirred slightly, slowly turning his back towards Morty, making everything easier for the blonde.

"Y-Yoh…" Morty whispered gently, placing a soft hand on the sleeping figures arm "I-I know… I know I've been avoiding you this week… but it's not like you did anything wrong. It was my fault… you see…" He was shaking, shaking so violently as if foam would pour out his mouth and he would spasm any moment. But he was just scared, so scared that one or the other person in the room would wake up and hear everything.

"I-I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Morty continued, lowering his hand and placing it once again on his lap "Th-This is the easiest way for me to tell you how I feel. Because I don't know how I would be able to tell you in… person or anything." Morty was spilling his soul to the sleeping brunette, the brunette that remained silent and motionless.

"L-Last week… when I didn't have a coat, you shared your blanket with me…and I guess since then, I-I felt like… I felt that…" He gulped, licking his dry lips and gripping a bit of his pant leg "I-I like you, Yoh. A lot… m-maybe even more than just being friends, or even best friends. Yoh… I don't want anything to change between us. I-I just wanted to get this off my chest… is… is that okay?"

Morty looked at the back of Yoh's head, as if waiting and expecting an answer, but of course none came. He sighed, relieved, and whispered softly "Thanks, Yoh. I… love you. And… You'll always be... number one."

Morty was slowly getting ready to lift up, until—

"…Don't mention it."

Morty twitched, his entire body going red as he watched the body before him slowly turn himself over to face the blonde. Yoh was awake, his eyes were open, as if he had been awake for awhile.

Morty didn't even want to bother getting details, he frowned in defeat and lowered his head "How long?"

"Since you first fell on the floor." Yoh chuckled quietly. The brunette now rested on his side, leaning his weight on one arm as he looked at the blonde with a goofy grin on his face "If we're best friends, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Morty continued to keep his face lowered, trying not to look Yoh in the eyes. Yoh simply lifted a free hand to Morty's face, touching his cheek softly, which caused the blonde to lift up. The smaller male was crying. Silent tears streamed down his flushed face, and he was holding in hiccups and sobs.

Yoh's eyes widened, his smile fading "M-Morty…?"

"I-I'm sorry." Morty shook his head, hiding his face away once more. He held in his breath to try and calm himself down "I didn't really… I didn't want you to know… I didn't want you to think of me as weird. I want us to stay friends, I just wanted this off of my chest so that we would be normal again. I don't know why what you… I dunno why what you did made me feel that way… I-I just don't." He held his arms over his face so that he could cry into them.

Yoh's smile returned as he slowly reached both his hands out, then he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy and pulled him close. Yoh sat himself up, so that he could pull Morty into his lap, before he started to lightly kiss at the male's ear.

Morty winced and gasped under his breath each time "Y-Yoh…?"

"I feel the same way…" Yoh whispered huskily into the smaller boy's ear.

The blonde shifted a little, before he looked at Yoh quietly. His eyes were red from his tears, but they were gone now. He curiously just stared at the brunette, until Yoh pressed his lips against Morty's.

Morty groaned into the kiss, gasping gently from realization that Anna was sleeping right beside them. When the kiss was broken, Yoh was feverishly unbuttoning Morty's pajama top. Soon the clothing had been removed, and Morty was shaking his head "Y-Yoh…! Anna!" He whispered harshly, shifting his eyes back and forth from the male to the male's fiancé. If she woke up and saw them doing this, right next to her, her yelling would be the least of their problems.

Yoh shook his head "She doesn't need to know…" He aimed for Morty's pants, and half way down, Morty stopped him again "She'll wake up!"

"Then keep your voice down!" Yoh whispered back with a playful laugh, pulling Morty's pants off all the way. Before Morty could say anything, Yoh had lowered himself so that he was laying on his stomach, gripping the blonde's ass cheeks and slowly parting them. Morty shook his head fast "D-Don't!" He covered his mouth to keep himself quiet "We'll be in… in big trouble…." He mumbled into his hands "Especially you…" He shook his head again once more "I-I don't want anyone finding out about us!"

Yoh stuck out his tongue and glanced up at Morty "Who has to know?" He looked back down and licked away at Morty's opening, causing the smaller male to twitch and squirm under him. The blonde bit down on his lower lip, then his finger, then started to pull at Yoh's hair and at the bed sheets beneath them. He tried to keep his voice quiet, and tried not to move so much, waking up Anna was something he never wanted to do.

Morty was already close to release, right when Yoh had pulled away and opened up his yukata. The brunette's member was hard and throbbing, and Morty could only stare.

"Well, we have a new tradition, don't we, Morty?" Yoh smirked gently as he sat himself down and patted his bare leg, signaling Morty to sit on his lap. Morty did as he was shown, straddling the male as Yoh wrapped his arms around him and rubbed their hard-on's together. Morty blushed deeply, nodding silently as Yoh kissed his cheek "She's not gonna wake up, Morty…"

"What if she does?" Morty whispered coldly, and Yoh responded by lifting the blonde up slowly, before slowly sliding him down his shaft, letting his member slip slowly into the smaller boy's body "She wont…"

Morty cringed, arching his back and almost bending backwards and falling into the bed. Yoh quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, holding him and pressing their chests close together. He groaned as he thrusted upward into the smaller male "Don't make too much noise, or she might…" His smile remained as he started to thrust at a more faster pace. Morty was beginning to think that maybe Yoh was making fun of him, or making a game out of their secret moment together.

The blonde simply gasped though, trying to hold in his voice from expressing his pleasure through vocal pitches. Yoh was keeping quiet just fine, but he was almost close to reaching his limit. Just when Morty thought he'd last longer than Yoh, he felt it. Yoh hit that one spot, that special spot that made him suddenly go out of control. Morty wanted to scream; Yoh could tell. Yoh hurriedly pressed their lips together, letting the smaller male scream into the kiss. Yoh continued to kiss Morty passionately as he fucked the boy so hard, trying to reach his own end. Saliva dripped from their mouths, sliding down their lips, and with a small twitch, Yoh opened his eyes and stared right into Morty's. The blondes eyes were soon glazed over, his eyes rolling back a bit before he shut them tightly and let his body release its seed.

The small entrance tightened around Yoh's member, causing the brunette to quickly finish what he had started as he released into Morty. Morty's body had went limp awhile back, but Yoh rode out his orgasm, breathlessly smiling at the pink boy in his lap.

Morty and Yoh laid down gently, breathing heavily, but trying to make it sound like sleeping noises so that Anna wouldn't wake up to see them looking as such.

Yoh smiled at Morty "So I've upgraded?"

The blonde tilted his head "Eh?"

"From 'best friends forever' to 'best friends forever with benefits'?" Yoh chuckled quietly, receiving a small punch on his shoulder from the blonde. Morty smiled with the male, nodding "Yeah, pretty much… if you really want to make this tradition."

"Well…" Yoh pouted as he snuggled Morty "You broke our old one by not showing up today…"

Morty frowned and nodded, but Yoh sighed and smiled once more "Instead of looking at the stars, then… how about once a week we go to the cemetery to just look at each other?"

Morty blinked, curiously looking over at Anna's sleeping face. The girl had turned over towards them awhile back, they just didn't know when, but she didn't open her eyes or say anything, she didn't react in any way, so they both believed she was probably sleeping.

Yoh slowly got to his feet "It's a plan then. Let's just get washed up now." He helped Morty to his feet, the blonde was wobbly from his aching rear as he tried to walk after Yoh quietly. Yoh simply laughed at him as they headed out the room.

* * *

The next morning, Morty walked through the doors of the Asakura mansion, smiling at Anna and Yoh as he entered the kitchen "Good morning."

"Mornin'!" Yoh cheered, before returning to the stove to finish making breakfast for everyone.

Morty noticed that it was only Yoh and Anna in the kitchen, and he sat himself down "Where is everyone?"

"Rio is out grocery shopping for today's lunch." Anna said as she sipped some tea "Everyone else I let sleep in. I feel like relaxing today."

This surprised Morty a bit, and he laughed nervously, before Anna spoke up "Anyway…Yoh. We need to get you some sleep medicine or something, I overheard you talking in your sleep."

Yoh and Morty paused.

Yoh muttered "T-Talking?"

"Yes." Anna said gently, looking down at her cup of green tea "More like grunting I suppose… but I saw stains in the bed, so I'm assuming you had a wet dream. You need to see to it that you get help."

Morty smirked "Pfft. Wet dreams, Yoh?"

Yoh blushed deeply and glared at the blonde boy "Sh-Shut up, Morty!"

Anna glanced at Morty "Not like you don't have them either, all male's go through them… so don't play coy."

Morty went silent, and Yoh chuckled at him. When the girl gave a stern look to the brunette, he quickly continued working on the eggs at the stove.

Anna sipped her tea again, and Yoh took that chance to wink towards his best friend.

Morty winked back, and Yoh silently mouthed the question with a cool shrug:

"_See? Who has to know?"_

* * *

Authors Note:

_I also was told by some of my friends that read a hard copy of this that they thought it was based off of that one song by All American Rejects._

_Sorry people, it is not. It's just something I thought would sound like a secretive term XD And it matches the plot and everything, doesn't it?_

_Hope you enjoyed this! More to come!_


End file.
